


Forbidden Love

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clexaweek2020, Day One, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Clarke is a Gryffindor prefect who hates the guts of the head girl Lexa from Slytherin. However, they're put on prefect duty together, forced to work together. Lexa stirs the pot to aggravate Clarke more to get her into trouble, but it ends in honest discussions and a moment of passion in a broom cupboard.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

Clarke really shouldn’t be staring at the Slytherin head girl during their defence against the dark arts class. She also really shouldn’t be focusing more on how the girl twiddles her quill than what their teacher Professor Nyko. They were learning about werewolves, or was it dragons? The Gryffindor couldn’t pay attention. This was a similar story in her other shared classes with Lexa: Care of magical creatures and potions. But she couldn’t be distracted by the brunette. Lexa was her arch nemesis. She always had been since first-year when they were sorted into the opposing houses. Not to mention that Lexa was head girl while Clarke’s best friend Bellamy was head boy and he had a lot to say about the Slytherin student. Lexa also stole head girl status from Clarke’s close friend Harper who was arguably more deserving of the title. Harper was the sweetest girl in Hufflepuff, very clever, and doing some extra-curriculars. There was no reason for her not to be chosen. However, Lexa was captain and beater of the Slytherin quidditch team and was aiming to be placed on the Holyhead Harpies team after she’d finished school. Another reason for Clarke to hate her. Clarke was a chaser of the Gryffindor team, constantly getting smacked by bludgers sent hurtling her way from Lexa. So, why was the blonde finding it so difficult to take her eyes off the brunette? 

Lexa felt a pair of blue eyes burning a hole into the side of her face. How was she meant to concentrate when Clarke was staring at her like that? Lexa spun to meet Clarke’s gaze and scowled. The blonde scowled back almost immediately. Lexa hated her. But she would be lying if she didn’t notice the pretty features Clarke had, like her glittering blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. But it was pure physical attraction, Lexa had convinced herself. There’s no way she could like the ballsy Gryffindor prefect after all their history of conflict from Quidditch, outdoing each other in classes, and just general competitions between themselves. Lexa’s mind reverts to their first competition of who could go deeper into the Forbidden Forest without getting scared. Neither of them won because Professor Gustus who lived in the hut near the edge of the forest had caught them and dragged them out. 

“The clue’s in the name, girls,” he’d said to the first years, “Forbidden.” 

Class ended and the class dispersed. Lexa had a free period before lunch so meandered to the library where she found the head of Slytherin Professor Indra waiting for her at a desk. Lexa took a seat next to the woman she’d regarded as a mentor throughout her seven years at Hogwarts. 

“Lexa let’s make this short and sweet then I can get back to work and you can get to studying,” Indra began, allowing a pause for Lexa to merely nod, “This is the rota for the next few weeks of patrolling. I know you won’t be a huge fan of the set-up, but as prefects you have to set an example of relations with other houses.” She handed Lexa a piece of parchment, immediately standing and walking away before the student could argue. Lexa surveyed the parchment, noting that some of the prefects were paired with people they hated. Sniggering, she noticed that her best friend Anya was paired with the Ravenclaw hothead Raven whom she despised. Then, the grin slid from her face when she saw who she was partnered with: Clarke. They had two shifts a week together on Mondays and Fridays. Now she knew why Indra had scarpered before Lexa could complain and protest. With a huff, she left the library and placed the parchment on the noticeboard in the prefect’s bathroom before opening the group chat with the other prefects and sending them all a message about the rota. The muggle-born students all had phones and had introduced the others to the technology. Now everyone had a mobile and they were used far more often than owls. Though, Lexa still adored using her owl for important mail. 

When Clarke received the text notification from the head girl in her transfiguration class, she rolled her eyes. As a muggle-born, it bugged her to no end that some of the pureblood witches and wizards never just made everything easier for everyone. Why couldn’t Lexa just take a picture of the rota and send it into the chat? Now, Clarke had to go all the way to the bathroom just to take a picture herself: Nonsense. When her phone buzzed again not long after, it was Harper who’d taken a picture of the rota and sent it in. See, thought Clarke, this is why Harper was perfect for been head girl. Discretely, Clarke unlocked her phone and scrolled through the photo to find her name. 

“This is a complete joke!” Clarke exclaimed aloud just as the class fell silent. 

The professor turned towards the blonde, “I’m sorry Miss Griffin, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” she asked. Fuming, Clarke felt her face redden and anger rise in her belly. 

“Actually, yes. I’m fed up of the Slytherins thinking they’re the best thing to walk this earth. I’m fed up of them getting away with petty crime and deviance because ‘that’s just their nature.’ I’m fed up of them getting opportunities others aren’t considered for because they’re apparently more ‘driven’ and ‘ambitious.’ I’m sick of Lexa fucking Woods,” shouted Clarke. The whole class was shook, including the professor who had also fallen silent. A few Slytherins in the class avoided Clarke’s gaze and Clarke’s stomach dropped. The ones in this class were actually really nice and quite shy and she’d made them feel like shit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you guys,” Clarke paused thinking, “I think I just meant Lexa specifically actually.” 

“Miss Griffin, I think you should leave, think about what you’ve said and write an apology to everyone in the class, especially the Slytherins that you’ve terrorised today. Get out!” shouted the professor. In a haste, Clarke gathered her things and escaped the classroom, completely not realising the phone camera someone had out that recorded the whole ordeal. 

The next time Clarke laid eyes on the Slytherins (specifically her) was at lunch time in the Great Hall. She was sat at the table watching something on Anya’s phone. God, if Clarke hated anyone as much as she hated Lexa it was Lexa’s sidekick Anya. Since she won the Triwizard tournament last year, her ego had tripled in size and Clarke couldn’t stand it. The two Slytherins laughed heartily at something on the phone, then looked up, Lexa’s eyes immediately catching onto Clarke’s. The second Clarke sat down at the Gryffindor table, Bellamy halted his conversation with his sister Octavia and turned towards the blonde. 

“Do you realise what you’ve done?” he asked lowly. If looks could kill, Clarke would be dead. She looked at him absently, not understanding what he was talking about. “Clarke, there’s a video of you attacking the Slytherin house. Not just the house, but the head girl in fact! Do you know how bad that makes Gryffindor look? How bad that makes me look that I’m friends with you?” he said, his voice dangerously low. This just made Clarke more furious. 

“Whoa, you’ve said it yourself that she’s an asshole!” she began. 

“In private! Not in the middle of a class!” Bellamy interrupted. “Clarke, you can’t slag her off like that anymore in public. Get over yourself and get over her. You have a shift with her tonight on duty and you better apologise. We’re not first years anymore.” With that, he stormed off, leaving Clarke and Octavia in stunned silence. 

“He’ll be fine,” said Octavia after a long pause, “he just needs time.” Clarke hummed in response, not trusting that her words won’t get nasty with the younger brunette who’d done nothing wrong. After a while, Octavia added, “Also, maybe give Lexa a chance,” Clarke’s head snapped up, her eyes piercing into Octavia’s. “She’s not as bad as you think, you know,” Octavia defended, and Clarke snorted. There’s no way her mind could be changed. 

Honestly, Lexa found it funny. She’d seen the video of Clarke’s little rant and found her red face albeit very cute, also very entertaining. Besides, Clarke now had detention for interrupting class and spreading hate speech about her house. All the while, Lexa had been rallying the Slytherins into great competition with the Gryffindors, encouraging them to get more house points than the other house. Their team spirit is at an all-time high and Lexa just sits back and smiles. She knows the blonde hates her and now she can use that to her advantage. She was planning to make Clarke increasingly frustrated with her that she’ll end up in even more trouble. Clarke was easy to wind up as she swiftly got hot-headed. It probably wouldn’t take much effort on Lexa’s part either. She just had to look at her funny and Clarke would be reeling. 

The two students met outside the Great Hall later that night for their duty. Lexa’s mission began. Sauntering over to the blonde, she flashed a cocky smile. She knew how easy it would be when Clarke simply rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. She was wearing a light blue loose-fitting t-shirt tucked into black jeans and converse. It was only September, so it was still warm enough for just a t-shirt. Lexa was in a pair of sports shorts, running trainers and Holyhead Harpies hoodie. Lexa knew wearing the hoodie would bug the blonde who supported the Chudley Cannons. 

“Hey partner! Ready to do some perfecting?” asked Lexa chirpily. It seemed that Clarke was getting more and more worked up by the minute. 

“Oh yes, I’d love to do some perfecting with my favourite prefect in the whole school,” said Clarke, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“Aw,” said Lexa, placing a hand to her chest, “I’m your favourite. That’s so sweet.” 

“Let’s just get this over with,” sighed Clarke. 

Walking around the halls, Lexa was becoming considerably more annoying to a point that Clarke nearly couldn’t stand it. Currently, she was bumping her shoulder against Clarke’s with every step she took. Clarke felt that her touch sense was hyper-sensitive, which was bugging her every time Lexa was near. They weren’t talking, except Lexa occasionally humming the song of her quidditch team. It took one more shoulder bump before Clarke exploded. 

“Can you please just stop Jesus Christ Lexa you are so annoying. I swear I’m going to lose it with you!” Clarke practically screamed. Lexa pursed her lips as her face reddened, threatening to burst out laughing at the exasperated and truly frustrated expression on Clarke’s face. 

“What the hell is going on?” came the booming voice of Professor Pike – the strictest and most unfair staff member at Hogwarts. His classroom door opened and slammed, then the sound of his footsteps grew closer to where the students were. Clarke was stood still in shock. She was going to be in so much trouble for this. 

Immediately, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and dragged her down the corridor away from the footsteps. Clarke didn’t do anything but mindlessly let herself get dragged by the slightly taller brunette. 

“Quick!” said Lexa in a rushed whisper, “In here!” and she opened a door that Clarke hadn’t even noticed was there. Rather expertly, Lexa rearranged the broom cupboard to allow for more space. She was very quiet as she worked. Suddenly, they heard the footsteps getting louder. Clarke could only just make out Lexa’s face in the dark of the cupboard. They were practically pressed up against each other in the small space so Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath on her face. The footsteps seemed to stop right outside the door. Lexa’s finger came up to Clarke’s mouth, pressing it over her lips to keep her quiet. With her spare hand, she reached around the blonde, holding the shelf behind her, effectively keeping Clarke in place and keeping their bodies close together. Unexpectedly, Clarke felt a little aroused being in such proximity to the Slytherin. She was dangerously close to Lexa’s lips. 

Slowly but surely, the footsteps descended the corridor. For some reason, Lexa didn’t move away. When the blonde opened her mouth to ask why, Lexa shushed her. 

“We have to make sure he’s definitely gone before we come out,” whispered Lexa. When Clarke arched an eyebrow at the brunette’s response, Lexa continued, “What? I guess I’m just pro at coming out,” she said with a wink that Clarke only just caught in the dark. Her stomach fluttered. 

“Guess that makes two of us,” Clarke replied, “But seriously, you seem well versed in hiding in broom cupboards. Is it a common occurrence?” Lexa grinned, backing away from the blonde and Clarke missed the closeness. She suddenly felt cold. 

“Do I sense a hint of jealousy?” asked Lexa playfully. 

“Not a chance,” said Clarke, rolling her eyes. 

“But yes, there may be a chance that I’ve occupied one of these broom cupboards once in a while,” said Lexa. Clarke felt a pang of jealousy settle in her stomach. Racking her brains, Clarke then tried to think of who Lexa would bring into a broom cupboard, not knowing she’d ever been in a relationship since Costia, but that was in second year to fourth year. Surely, they hadn’t slept together that young. “It wasn’t Costia; I know what you’re thinking,” said Lexa. “Well, not while we were together,” she added, and Clarke’s eyes widened. 

“Wait,” Clarke began, “you and Costia slept together after you’d broken up?” Their breakup had been big after being together for longer than two years and seemingly in love. The Hufflepuff and Slytherin had broken up amicably and remained friends, but there never seemed anything between them afterwards. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t anything serious. It was just after the Yule Ball the year Anya won and I guess we were both in the mood. We ended up in this exact broom cupboard funnily enough,” Lexa explained. 

“Well that’s a surprise,” said Clarke lowly. 

“It’s not a surprise,” said Lexa and grinned, “I’m hot so how could she resist?” Clarke’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. “Have you never hooked up in a cupboard?” 

Clarke had a mini flashback of the short and not-very-sweet relationship with fellow Gryffindor Finn Collins and their awkward fumbling in Finn’s dorm. Clarke shook her head, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she wasn’t as experienced as the brunette. She was expecting Lexa to maybe laugh at her or swiftly move on, so when the brunette swiftly moved in closer and placed her hands gently on Clarke’s hips, Clarke felt her breath escape her. 

“Do you want to hook up in a cupboard?” asked Lexa flirtatiously, quirking an eyebrow then laughing quietly as she drew back. Clarke was unsure if she was being serious or not. In all fairness, Lexa didn’t know if she was being serious or not. The thought of her and Clarke hooking up in the cupboard definitely didn’t turn her off. 

Clarke decided that she didn’t need to give a verbal answer. She was attracted to Lexa, that was all. Besides, it was just sex. Sex didn’t mean feelings. Clarke was turned on, and she assumed so was Lexa based on her laboured breathing, so why not? Other than the fact that it was completely forbidden for any relations between Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were enemies. But who had to know? It was just an urge and it would only happen once, so it was fine. Nobody would know, so it wasn’t a big deal. It was just two people who were sexually attracted to each other. Clarke inched a tiny bit closer to the brunette to close the gap between them and she noticed Lexa lean towards her. She could taste Lexa’s breath at this point, and it was tantalising. It felt wrong but passionate, which just made it more exciting. 

Suddenly, the cupboard door swung open, flooding the room with light. Lexa took a step backwards, but not before the people who’d opened the door were forcing their way in. Their lips were attached while their hands were pulling at each other’s clothes. Lexa cleared her throat and the two women pulled apart. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh loudly as she saw the look of panic across Anya’s face being caught with Raven who she supposedly hated. Raven looked like a deer caught in headlights as Clarke watched on in surprise. Only when Lexa looked across at Clarke did she notice how the blonde’s cheeks had a nice flush to them and her chest was raising and falling rapidly. She was somewhat annoyed that their almost-kiss had been interrupted. 

“Well, I guess we’ll leave you to it, then,” said Lexa smugly, taking Clarke by the hand and pulling her out of the cupboard. Anya’s mouth bobbed up and down as she searched for words, but it was too late as the head girl had already departed. 

It took a whole two minutes before the pair of prefects burst into laughter down the corridor. They didn’t have long before their shift ended but couldn’t stop laughing at their looks on their friends’ faces. 

“I can’t believe Raven and Anya,” said Clarke between fits of laughter. 

“I know! I thought they hated each other,” Lexa replied. 

“Maybe it was all a rouse,” Clarke commented without understanding the implication of her own words until they were spoken. 

“So, you think they were pretending they hated each other to hide the fact that they fancy each other. Interesting,” said Lexa with a quirked eyebrow. Clarke mentally slapped herself for her comment. 

“Clearly, they don’t genuinely hate each other,” said Clarke. Suddenly, they heard Professor Pike’s voice again. He was asking another professor if they’d seen the prefects as they clearly weren’t doing a good job. Clarke couldn’t afford to be in anymore trouble. She started running down the corridor with Lexa hot on her heels. They dove into another broom cupboard, but this one had much less space. 

Once again, Clarke’s body was pressed against Lexa’s. She could feel the brunette’s lean form beside hers. They tried to stay as quiet as possible as footsteps walked past the cupboard when Lexa brought up the previous conversation. 

“So, you think people pretend to hate each other even though that’s not how they feel?” she asked in a low voice. 

“I think sometimes they do,” Clarke replied in an equally low voice. This time, Lexa was backed into a shelf by Clarke and Clarke felt herself inching closer and closer to the brunette as they spoke. 

“Do you really hate me?” asked Lexa and Clarke immediately noticed how vulnerable she sounded. She glanced down at Clarke’s lips whilst licking her own. Was that an invitation? Of course, she didn’t hate Lexa; she just found her annoying. But, annoying in quite an endearing way, she guessed. 

Without hesitating any longer, Clarke reached her hands around Lexa’s neck and crashed her lips against Lexa’s. This was her answer to the brunette’s question. Almost immediately, she felt Lexa’s soft lips moving against her own and her hands worm around Clarke’s waist. It was a mix of passion and attraction rolled into one. Lexa’s experienced fingers crawled under Clarke’s t-shirt and the skin-on-skin contact sent electricity through the blonde. Lexa’s touch was surprisingly soft and gentle as she traced patterns along Clarke’s hips. The blonde tugged gently on Lexa’s curls as the kiss deepened. Clarke was more than happy to spend the rest of the night tangled up in the brunette, willing her to start removing her t-shirt. However, an alarm went off from Lexa’s phone, marking the end of prefect duty. They pulled apart, breathing heavily with their lips parted. 

“So,” Lexa began, “I’m going to take it that you don’t actually hate me.” They were walking back to the Great Hall where they’d part ways. Clarke looked across at Lexa and couldn’t help but smile. She felt rebellious, sneaking round making out with the head girl who was meant to be her enemy. Their fling or whatever it was felt so forbidden, which simply added to the excitement. 

“I haven’t made up my mind about that yet,” Clarke replied with a cheeky grin. With that, she turned on her heel and made her way up to Gryffindor tower, the smile never leaving her face. Maybe prefect duties with the head girl wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
